User blog:Shadow7615/Hello Boys, I'm back!
Hello everyone! I have finally decided to break my silence and come back to the Wikia to resume my responsibilities here. I have been absent for a considerable amount of time, so I wish to make ammends to the individuals who have had their burdens made heavier due to my absense, especially the other admins, Commander Ghost , Withersoul 235 , and of course, the Supreme Leader, Big the cat 10 , I must commend you all for being able to keep things rolling here, i'm glad to know things were in safe hands during my unexpected absense. So, what actually happened? Good question, the cause of my absense was due to a combination of both my personal laptop being internally destroyed due to a dropping accident in the city where I was undergoing my Advanced Diploma, as well the actual dedication I needed to commit to completing the Advanced Diploma, and due the fact I was not financially stable outside of my commitment to staying in the city and affording the fees of the course, I didn't have the ability to invest in a new laptop until... Are things back to normal now? Right now, things have slowly returned to as they were before I broke my original laptop, I have since acquired a new laptop that is a updated model and performs better than the laptop I owned, so I no longer have the inability to help out on the wikia, additionally, at the end of February this year, I formally graduated from my Academy course and received the Advanced Diploma I had been studying since 2016, so with no further interruption, I am able to take up my mantle once again. So, what's the plan? Well, i'm glad you asked, I deeply apologise to the people who were interested in the work I was developing, particularly the Season 3 of my Death Battles I was working on before my original laptop was destroyed, but before I get into details, there have been some more recent word of mouth going around that I would like to get out of my system. What's up? Lately there's been some talk by individuals who are suggesting to me I should leave the DBF Wikia, and although I wish to keep these individuals anonymous, I do wish to let not only them, but everyone know that I have no intention of leaving the wiki, not while I have many battles left to write, and things I wish to do here, until I have done all that I have set out to do, I will not be leaving the DBF Wikia. Alright, good to know. What's the go with your battles? Glad you asked! I have spent some of my downtime re-evaluating some of my forthcoming Death Battles, both announced and unannounced, and i'll likely be changing a few things around, as things have changed somewhat since 2017, key users I would otherwis be collaborating with and so on, that I will be doing some minor adjustments to my battles, but not changing the integrity or structure. Are you going to reveal the mystery opponent battles? Absolutely! I have had many people ask me who is battling who, and predictions on who the opponents are going to be, and I feel those people who are still interested in seeing the matchups will be glad to know I will be revealing all of my Season 3 matchups in this blog, I hope you look forward to them, and don't find them too odd. Anything else you'd like to inform us about? I promise to do my best as an admin above all of my duties here, I understand that some people don't like it here, I understand that some people are done with the Wikia for good, and I understand that things can't be the same magic in a bottle that the wikia as it was in it's earlier days, and I hope that no one thinks i'm trying to keep the past from being in the past, I'm simply doing my part so that I can have a legacy of writing exprience so I can be an inspiration to people who want to write themselves, and I will always have that as my overall aim here, whether i'm an admin or not. Thank you, i've just heard a lot of talk about how the wikia is basically a walking fossil and how it's basically a shell of it's former self, I won't blindly ignore those, but I will not let it simply become just a husk of things that were good once, but not good anymore. I want to do what I can to make the wikia retain quality to the best of my ability, I promise as your admin, user, and friend, that I will do my utmost to keep things running here until my last days before I hook up my towel as a Admin Beaurecrat. I've been on the DBF Private Discord as wel as the DB DeviantArt Discord, and i've been hearing things that worry me, such as how the legacy of admins can be shortened to one note reviews of how "____ was harsh", "____ sucked balls" etc, this kind of talk makes me coming back feel less than welcoming because i'm under the same camp as people who are considered with those remarks, and I would like to be viewed as a good person, not a person who does questionable and inconsiderate things. Apologies for that mini rant there my friends, I didn't want to let things that should be addressed just be glossed over just because i'm stepping out of the shadows to come back to my original position, I want things to go well and for my contributions here to be seen in a positive light, there has been both good and bad users, and at the end of the day, i'll never force you to make a decision of how you decide to view myself or the admins, but I hope that you'll give me this return to show myself. Onto the meat of this blog, Shad's Season 3 Death Battles Lineup Season 3 - Severed Ties (In progress) (Complete)]] (Complete)]] (Complete)]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Reveal those mystery opponents! Two adolescent women who wield powerful magic and swords, with love being at the core of their being, they cross swords. Episode 10 - Terra Branford vs. Sayaka Miki All logic, sensibility and fact will be thrown out of the door as these two unrealistically powerful men with ridiculous abilities and feats square off in a battle to boggle all logic sound and reason. Episode 11 - Gintoki Sakata vs. Segata Sanshiro The Season concludes with a battle of mortals that ascended to obtain divine power that forever changed their lives, and ultimately try to change reality as we know it. Episode 12 - Season Finale - Sephiroth vs. Madoka Kaname Conclusion I hope you look forward to the fights I've been plotting to make for some time now, i've been unwilling to reveal them because of how long it had taken for me to get to revealing these fights, so I hope you'll still be interested in reading these when I get to writing them. However, Season 3 even with the now revealed opponents, won't be identical to what it used to be, unfortunately my absense has been long enough that some people have left the wiki, some of which were working with me on collaborations that I admittedly didn't have the time or ability to research (or get to looking their original source material for research purposes), so I will probably need a little longer to work on some of the battles with characters i'm not too familiar with, but don't fret, I will eventually be able to release them, and if I can get back into the nack of my usual schedule of 1 battle per month, I hope you're alright with that, my humble audience. If I can acquire the permisions to do so, I would like to work on this battle here, as I have an idea for this one, as it can replace one of the battles I don't have confidence in writing due to the depature of one of said users. In Dedication to Fedora Lord Para 348 Aside from that, there isn't too much else for me to touch on that isn't immediately necessary to my blog here, if you've read all the way to the end of this blog, thank you for setting your time aside to read this blog, it took me a couple days to finally work up the final push to get this blog out and get back to my position as an admin here, I feel humbled that I still have good people here on the wikia I can communicate with on a moment's notice, it's reassuring to me, not as an admin, but as a person that there are people here who find enjoyment in my work and my activities and rely on me when admin involvment is needed, it gives me peace of mind that i'm not an useless individual with nothing special to his name, as long as i'm here, i'll have that comfort of reassurance. But all this aside, i'm glad to finally get to you all to finally give you all the good news, and from here out, I hope to do my part and do my best! Category:Blog posts